otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
350 Credits for a Dead Uncle
'Aurora Strand ' The massive framework construct of the aerie, where ships used to land back in Cabrerra's day, has toppled over the thoroughfare known as Aurora Strand. Before the fall of Tomin Kora in the aftermath of Majordomo Grim's rampage, the spacious avenue had been home to numerous neon-lit businesses. Now, it's a boulevard of broken hovercars, skeletal remains of crashed spacecraft, and drifts of rubble. The remnants of the old Tomin Kora spaceport, cracked from impact by the aerie's collapse, loom nearby. ---- Volouscheur shifts directions, leading the way towards the casino. Jantine continues following after Scheur, although he looks around alot, he doesn't seem as focused as Scheur is. Volouscheur heads into the casino, looking around as well. She remains quietly, aura matte green. Jantine simply follows the Vollistan, she seems sure enough of where she's going, afterall. ---- 'Lobby ' In stark contrast with the blasted ferrocrete landscape outside, the interior of the casino is lavish and luxurious. The lighting casts a warm glow on the lobby. A sculpture made of crystal sits in the center of the floor, while the front desk is off to one side. At the other end of the lobby facing the entrance, a gated lift leads upwards. ---- Volouscheur leads the way inside, looking around and heading towards the game room. Jan looks confused, but whatever it's about, he keeps it to himself as he follows after Scheur. Volouscheur leads the way back to the bar, aura matte green. "You sure this is the right way?" Jan asks as he trails Scheur, still looking around. Volouscheur shrugs to Jan, ~Someone might've seen him, who is in there drinking right now.~ Jantine simply nods "Alright" he says, gesturing for Scheur to lead on. Volouscheur nods, leading on into the bar. ---- 'Lounge ' The dimly lit lounge is often filled with the smell of smoke and the sound of jazzy piano (one might assume coming from the grand instrument on the stage). Tables and chairs are set out for those who want a break from a grueling session at the tables. A bar is set up on the far end and well-stocked with alcoholic beverages. ---- Darya is seated in a chair made of some kind of leather, not far from the bar. There's a small drink in her hand, and an open book across her lap. It's battered, very much so, but seems to be a medical text. Jantine walks into the bar, he looks around before turning to someone just behind him "Should we just ask everyone?" he says. Volouscheur leads Jantine in, aura matte green. She looks around, checking to see how many people are in the lounge. Darya looks up as the injured strangers enter the bar, raising the glass to her lips as she focuses on the Vollistan. Jantine just keeps looking around for now. "Who should we ask?" is all he says. Volouscheur looks around again, blinking at Darya as the woman focuses on her. ~Her, I think.~ Scheur offers Jan an image of Darya before starting to head in her direction, offering a feeling of greeting to the woman. Jantine looks for the woman in the mental picture, before spotting her, and following after Scheur. Darya sets her glass down as the strangers approach. "Dobry den," she says, in a noticable ungstiri accent. "You are looking for someone?" Volouscheur nods to Darya, ~Yes. My uncle. He looks similar to me.~ She considers and rummages in a pocket before pulling out a pencil and a notepad, flipping open to a clean page and starting to sketch quickly. Jantine simply follows behind Scheur. He says nothing, but looks around the bar warily. Darya seems amused. "Uncle," she says, swirling the liquid in the glass in her hand. "What you want with this uncle?" ~To help him heal, if he's still alive,~ Scheur replies, still sketching. ~Or to bring him Home, if he is not.~ She finishes the sketch and shows it to Darya; it's a fairly decent drawing of Nait, ~He looks like this.~ Jantine tries to pretend like he doesn't seem to interested, but he does sneak a peek at the sketch. Darya smiles, as at something pleasant. "Such loyalty to family," she muses. "What will you do to find this uncle, hmm? Information, it is not free. Is precious, da." Volouscheur arches an eyebrow at Darya, the matte green of her aura somehow flattening further. ~Ah, but how do I know it's worth my time to pay you for something that might not even be relevant?~ Jantine looks back and forth between the two of them, scratching the back of his neck. "Pretty color," says Darya, flicking her fingers at Scheur's aura as she settles back in her chair. "This uncle of yours. No colors." Volouscheur inclines her head, ~He rarely glowed, yes.~ One hand dips into a pocket, pulling out a five-credit piece and flipping it to Darya. Jantine looks pretty confused at all this, but only for a moment. Then he turns away and looks around the bar again. Darya just about grins, turning the currency over in her fingers. "You pay according to value?" she asks. This gets an arched eyebrow from Scheur, ~Is there any other way?~ Jantine keeps on looking around. He suddenly finds himself interested in the a patch of ceiling, and looks there for a while, before he gets bored and looks elsewhere. "He worked for me," says Darya lightly, pocketing the credits. "He had an associate...worthless worm called Kolek, who betrayed him." for action Volouscheur considers this quietly before pulling out another cred-chip and flipping it to Darya. This one a twenty credit piece. ~Is he still alive? If not, where is his body?~ Darya purses her lips. "Twenty for that?" she says. "Only one other person knows that. Person he sold your uncle to." Jantine scratches the back of his neck. It looks like he might be getting uncomfortable being around this woman. Volouscheur arches an eyebrow again, ~And what good does it do me, if I don't know where my uncle is?~ A feeling of comfort from Scheur, ~It's okay. We'll be out of here as soon as possible, I promise.~ "Dead," says Darya, watching for Scheur's reaction and enunciating quite clearly. "Lost his arm in fight. Died two days later of complications." Jantine looked like he calmed down for a moment, then Darya breaks the news. He doesn't look very happy, scratching furiously, he looks to Scheur nervously. There's a hiss of air, as Scheur sucks in breath through her teeth. Her aura flickers deep blue/black, edged with white, while she looks like someone hit her - but only for a moment. Then all that is apparently suppressed, covered with matte green and a flat look. Another cred-chip is pulled out and tossed to Darya. ~Where is his body?~ Darya considers the fee thoughtfully. "Why does matter?" she asks. "Dead is dead. What you want with body?" Jantine remains silent, but he looks at Darya with hard eyes. He obviously doesn't like the woman, or how she's treating Scheur. Volouscheur gives Darya a flat look, ~If he is dead, he has to be taken Home and returned to Vollista. It's traditional; he would expect no less. Now, where is his body?~ Darya seems quite amused at this. "And if there is no body?" she asks. "If body is broken? Gone? What does Vollista say to that?" Jantine glowers at Darya for a little bit longer before he shakes his head. He spies the acctual bar for seemingly the first time, and then it looks like an idea takes root, and blossums "You going to be alright if I leave you two for a little bit?" he asks Scheur quietly. Volouscheur nods absently to Jan, ~I should be fine. Stay in sight, though.~ Her attention doesn't waver from Darya for more than a moment, ~If the body is broken, then I must take what is left Home. If it is gone...I will not enjoy what tradition requires me to do, but I shall have to do it anyways.~ Darya blinks, regarding Scheur with curiosity. "And what is that?" she asks. Jantine nods, and walks over towards the bar. If Scheur or Darya are listening loud enough, they might hear that he orders a shot. The bartender pours it, too, though not before Jantine pays for it. ~Does it matter, if there is a body?~ Scheur asks in return. She adds, ~I will pay 200 credits for his body, or what is left of it.~ Darya purses her lips. "Two hundred," she muses. "Is good credit, that." Credits get put on the bar counter, and Jan downs the shot. He almost seems, nervous and giddy at the same time as he orders another one, putting more money on the countertop. The barman takes the credits and pours the drinks, but there's starting to be interest from nearby patrons at the activity. One might almost think of predators scenting blood. ~Careful,~ Scheur warns softly. ~Remember where we are. It's safe to get drunk back on New Luna - it's /not/ safe here.~ Volouscheur inclines her head faintly at Darya's musing, ~It is, indeed. So - where is my uncle's body?~ "Is in my hydroponics garden," says Darya simply. "Took him in after his injury. Kept him alive two days..." she shrugs. "Died. I nyet know Vollistan medicine, but am only doctor on this rock I know of." for action As Jan lays down the money for another shot, he pauses. He sighs quietly, retracting the money and turning around, he regards the people watching him for the first time and sort of starts, before heading over towards Scheur again. He seems a little unsure of his footing, but not much besides that. Volouscheur arches an eyebrow at Darya for a moment, ~I'll collect him now, then.~ "There was mention of payment," Darya notes. Jan returns to Scheur's side. Now he seems uncomfortable, grouchy, depressed, and there's the slightest hint of intoxication, not much however. ~And why should I break the pattern by paying you /before/ I've gotten what I asked for?~ Scheur replies cooly. ~I'll give you the money after I've gotten his body.~ Darya shrugs, setting down her drink. "Steal from me and getting out of casino alive will be *very* hard," she notes, and heads into the game room. Jantine shrugs and looks lazily to Scheur. Volouscheur follows after Darya silently, putting the notepad and pencil away quietly. She gestures for Jan to follow. Darya walks back into the secured part of the casino, returning a little while later with...a cheap styrofoam cooler. That isn't very large, especially when one considers the size of the average Vollistan. This, she sets down in front of Volouscheur. "About half," she says flatly. "Dissected for anatomical study, some blood tests, analysis. Put some into compost heaps. This is what is left." Jantine regards the cooler curiously, looking at Scheur, then at the cooler. His mood doesn't seem to improve at all. Volouscheur studies the cooler silently, any reaction apparently stifled. Then a cred-chip is removed from a pocket and handed over to Darya, the Vollistan female quickly gathering up the cooler after releasing the cred-chip. ~Did he have any last words?~ "Does it matter enough?" shrugs Darya, with a little smile. Jantine simply stands by and watches, shaking his head at the Ungstiri woman before looking away. ~Fifty credits,~ Scheur replies, shifting the cooler so that she can get at her pocket if need be. Scheur offers a feeling of calm, ~Shh. It's alright. We've got what we want - and she has no reason to keep it from us, now. And now I can take him Home, knowing I didn't fail him in that much, at least.~ Darya shrugs. "Tell my neice I'll be all right," she quotes. "Was not true; he died after." Jantine sticks his hands inside his pockets, turning away from the woman. Not waiting for Scheur, he begins walking away, although he does go slower than normal. He's shaking his head a bit as he walks away. Volouscheur says nothing, although there's a brief flicker of white-on-blue. Her only reaction is to pull out one last cred-chip and flip it to Darya. Darya pockets the credits with a nod. "Very good to do business with you," she says. "If nothing else, will go back now." Jantine keeps walking, still slowly however. Volouscheur doesn't answer Darya, which suggests that there isn't anything else. Instead, she catches up with Jan, carrying the cooler carefully. Jan spits as Scheur catchs up "Fucking bitch, bet she killed your uncle herself" he says. He doesn't look at Scheur however, simply heading to the door. Volouscheur reaches out one hand to pat Jan's shoulder lightly, ~Probably not. Didn't feel like she was lying, on that point. In any case, it doesn't matter to him any more.~ Jantine shrugs, leaving the Casino. ---- 'Aurora Strand ' The massive framework construct of the aerie, where ships used to land back in Cabrerra's day, has toppled over the thoroughfare known as Aurora Strand. Before the fall of Tomin Kora in the aftermath of Majordomo Grim's rampage, the spacious avenue had been home to numerous neon-lit businesses. Now, it's a boulevard of broken hovercars, skeletal remains of crashed spacecraft, and drifts of rubble. The remnants of the old Tomin Kora spaceport, cracked from impact by the aerie's collapse, loom nearby. ---- Volouscheur and Jan are leaving the casino, Scheur carrying a cheap cooler with a degree of care that seems unneccessary, considering its' external appearance. Kolek is leaning against a hovercar, smoking a cig when he spots the Vollistan. Quickly flicking the smoke, he heads towards her in a hurry. "Hey!" He grunts somewhat, hand going to a wound unseen from the outside. "Hey!" He calls again. Jantine looks over at Kolek, removing his hands from his pockets "Damn it, what now?" he says under his breath. He looks pretty pissed off, and slightly intoxicated. Volouscheur looks over at Kolek, flat matte green flickering with yellow. ~Yes?~ she 'calls' to him. She shifts slightly, moving the cooler so that it's tucked under one arm while the other hand moves to rest near her stun gun. Kolek glances at the pilot a moment before returning his gaze to Scheur. "Got Vollistan medicine? Its important, life at stake!" Jantine shakes his head while looking downwards, before turning to look at Scheur, he quirks his eyebrow slightly. ~If you're talking about Volissenait's life...it's too late. What's left of him is in here,~ Scheur replies, nodding to the cooler. And now that the casino is safely behind them, now she allows emotion to show, aura fading to a deep blue that's nearly black. Kolek might also note that while it's a cheap cooler...it's also a cooler that is far too small to contain a /whole/ Vollistan. Kolek tries to swallow the words he just heard, turning away a moment to mutter a series of swears. Rubbing the stubbled facial hair on his chin, he looks down at the cooler. "Hoop..." Body shaking somewhat as his hand scrambles for another cigerette and lighter, eyes not leaving the cooler until the cig is lit, in which he turns to Scheur, " Spasiba.." He turns to walk away. Jantine watches the man walk away. After a moment, he shrugs "Let's go Scheur" he says, ambling off, he doesn't seem the surest of his fotting, but he's walking fairly straight. Volouscheur nods to Kolek quietly, not answering Jantine - but she does follow after him, aura remaining a deep blue as she blinks quickly. Kolek stands a ways away, faced from them, and smoking the much-needed cig, silent. Jan's hands find themselves back into his pockets, and he continues walking, hunched slightly. He spits again, to the side Scheur /isn't/ on. Volouscheur is shivering slightly, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. Her aura darkens a bit further, nearly black now. She shifts the cooler again, carrying it carefully rather than tucked under one arm. for action Kolek pauses a moment before he turns, jogging slowly behind them, and eventually hanging back a few feet from Scheur. "...How did you know him?" He says after a puff of smoke. Jan might be in a /bad/ mood, but he's still got some heart left in him. He reaches over to see if he can't help Scheur and carry the cooler himself. He does it wordlessly however. He turns around to glare at Kolek after the man speaks "Can't yah see she doesn't want to talk about it?" he says loudly. ~He was my uncle,~ Scheur replies. Reluctantly, she lets Jan carry the cooler, scrubbing at her face with one sleeve once he has it. Kolek ignores Jantine, keeping the pace as he gives a short nod to Scheur, " Da...Sorry about that." Though the apology seems more direct than out of sympathy. "And how do you know him?" Jan asks, almost sarcastically. He doesn't turn around however, just keeps walking. Volouscheur says softly, ~Jan.~ Just a quiet reprimand, the female Vollistan still scrubbing at her face with her sleeve. A feeling of calm/comfort from Scheur, ~Shh. Shh.~ There is a pause to the question, before the Ungstiri replies, "...Friend." Kolek doesn't seem to be bothered by any rude speech. What Scheur says, doesn't seem to help Jan, instead, he stops in his tracks. He turns around and looks at Kolek, eyes narrowed "What's your name?" he questions harshly. Volouscheur sighs, but she too turns to look at Kolek, offering a feeling of calm and comfort despite a face wet with tears. " Denri Datuv." Comes the response of the Ungstiri before he says to Scheur softly, " I knew him well here on Tomin Kora." ~Jan. That's enough; let him be,~ Scheur says softly. Jantine glares at Kolek for a second longer, before snapping around and walking hurredly off "What the fuck, Scheur" he says under his breath, she might hear it as he walks off. Volouscheur reaches out to rub at Jan's shoulder lightly, inclining her head to Kolek quietly, ~...thank you.~ Then she turns, following Jantine. ~It doesn't matter what his name was, really,~ Scheur answers. ~Just that he is someone who cared.~ Kolek stops following, a small frown on his face as he watches them go, glancing back at the casino with a sigh. Jan brushes of Scheur's hand as best as he can while still using two hands to carry the cooler. As he disappears into the distance, Kolek might hear "How could we know he wasn't that Kolek bastard that betrayed your uncle?" said harshly. Jantine is still walking, fairly quickly with the cooler. Volouscheur follows Jan into the aerie, ~How do we know that she wasn't lying? I couldn't get a read off her at all, at that point.~ Kolek clenches his teeth as he mutters to himself, "That lying bitch..." He keeps some distance from them, straining his ears to hear, as he tries to make it look like it was coincidence he headed the same way. Jan gives Scheur a 'come-on' look "You said she wasn't the one who killed him, not that I believe that, though" he says Volouscheur shakes her head at Jan, ~I said that she was telling the truth when she said she didn't kill him; that he died of his wounds. Doesn't mean she wasn't lying about who caused his wounds.~ Kolek tags along, only picking up some of the words. Jantine shakes his head "I bet both of them were behind this, and if I /ever/ see them again, I /will/ shoot them, either one" he says, before continuing on. Volouscheur shakes her head at Jan, ~Better reason for you not to come back here. It doesn't matter if either of them - or both of them - were involved in this. He's dead; he doesn't care any more about that.~ Jan and Scheur are nearing the Aerie Ruins, Jan is carrying the cooler. Kolek is some distance behind, tagging along. Kolek stops after a while, slipping away with a grim frown on his face. Ailith is coming from the direction of the landing field; perhaps incongruously, she doesn't worry at all about travelling alone. On seeing others, she pauses, hands resting on a pistol grip and a sword hilt. Jantine looks at Ailith, particularly thrown off by the clasping of weapons. He stops speaking for now, and tries to simply walk by with the cooler. Volouscheur looks at Ailith, one hand dropping to her stun pistol in return. But she doesn't seem willing to draw just yet, aura brightening from a deep blue to matte green. Ailith evidently decides against the sword, the hand that held its hilt releasing it. She doesn't look terribly chipper today, having a massive bruise that covers the lower left side of her face. Her eyes flick across to Jantine. "...You are with *that* ship," she says slowly. "No, I'm not 'with' any ship right now, just tagging along" Jan says, and he's acctually careful not to sound overtly sarcastic, and he continues on his way, assuming Ailith lets him. But it's not just Scheur's aura that's blue - the clothing she wears? Is also blue. She looks at Ailith, strands of orange winding around her, ~The Haste, you mean?~ She continues along with Jan. Ailith takes in said clothing, frowning. "Yes," she says. "All it lacks is the deserter, then." She does let Jantine pass, though. As soon as he's out of earshot of Ailith, Jan begins speaking again "Why does it matter if /he/ doesn't care anymore, /you/ are still living" Volouscheur moves to catch up with Jan. ~Yes, I am. But why waste time and energy on anger at someone who might or might not have brought harm to him...when I can better spend it on remembering him?~ "How can you /not/ be angry at them? I didn't even /know/ him, and I could fucking kill them" Jan says, it should be noted that there still is some alcohol on his breath. '---- IND Saviour's Haste Intercom Broadcast -------------------------- Ruin --' >>>> From the IND Saviour's Haste's Hatch Intercom < : On the ship. Both of you. Now. ~I am, Jan,~ Scheur replies. ~And if I knew that either of them had killed him? Had been the cause of his death? I probably would try and do them harm.~ She looks up as the Haste's hatch comms broadcast and nods. ~As it is...I already am quite angry with her for cutting up my uncle like she did. For using him as /compost/.~ Her aura is deep blue, strands of orange winding around her. A streamer of bloody red winds around all of it at her last words, though. Jantine doesn't seem to happy at being ordered around right now, but he obliges, walking up the ramp, although he doesn't do so happily, he's grumbling all the while. He says nothing else in reply to Scheur. Volouscheur reaches her hands out to Jan for the cooler he's carrying, ~May I, Jan?~ Jan hands the cooler off, and without further ado, stalks onto the Haste throught the airlock. Jantine is just entering onto the ship, and he /does not/ look happy. Ruin steps out of the cockpit, looking rather tired. "I'm guessing your day wasn't a ball of sunshine either," he says. "Into the main cabin - and Jan, you've been drinking?" ~He has, yes. Just a couple of drinks, at the Twin Moons,~ Scheur answers. Her face is wet with tears, aura a deep blue that's nearly black as she enters behind Jan. She cradles the cooler, heading towards the main cabin. Ruin gets a garbled response out of Jan as the man moves towards the main cabin. It sounds something like "sure". Whether he heard Scheur respond for him or not, is questionable. ---- 'Main Cabin ' The main cabin is finely sculpted from reinforced plastics and trimmed with insets of ebony and mohagany. Twenty four coach passengers, twelve portside and twelve starboard, can be comfortably berthed in each tall leather padded seat, each placement outfitted with a minimonitor, commlink and dataport. At the bow, near the forward corridor, is a tall storage locker and emergency aid station. The central aisle leads aft, where a service niche houses a small galley and wet bar. Opposite the galley is the executive transport's hygiene unit. Light sifts down from linear fixtures hidden above the overhead cabinets and each seat has a private reading light. A hatchway leads forward, while beyond the service niche is a second hatch leading further aft. ---- Ruin heads into the main cabin, taking a seat and indicating the free bunks. Leodhais is taking up one of them, Jackie curled up on his chest. "...I'm guessing that that's Nait," says Ruin quietly, indicating the cooler. "Tell me what happened?" Volouscheur walks into the main cabin, nodding at Ruin's words. ~What's left of him, yes.~ Now that she's here, in relative safety, there's a wail in the background of Scheur's voice and she's holding back the pain she feels only enough that it won't cause pain in those around her. ~We found a woman who had seen him.~ She offers an image of Darya, ~She told us that he'd been in a fight, lost one of his arms...died of complications a few days later. She was telling the truth on that much; couldn't get a read on her, really, beyond that.~ "The fucking bitch" Jan says with venom in his voice "Read or no read I still think she killed him herself" "Take a seat, Jan," says Ruin mildly, as he walks over to Scheur and reaches up to rub her shoulders and then relieve her of the cooler, setting it carefully to one side where it won't get tripped on. "You're both okay?" Volouscheur is shivering, nodding quietly at Ruin's question. She lets him take the cooler, sitting down on one of the bunks - almost collapsing, really. ~Physically? Yes. But....she /dissected/ him, Ruin,~ and Scheur does wail now, agony clear in her voice as her aura dims further to black edged with white, ~After he was dead, she hacked him up, took /notes/ and /samples/, and then dumped part of him in her /compost heaps/!~ Unlike Scheur, Jan doesn't seem to want to sit "I'm going to kill them both, I'll find that Kolek bastard and kill him, and if I /ever/ see that woman outside of the casino she /will/ die" he begins to pace as he speaks. Ruin lets Jan rant, tugging a blanket from one of the bunks to put around Scheur's shoulders. "You got what was left to get," he says quietly. "And we'll take that to Vollista. You've done what you can; it's not like we could really have stopped him from coming here." He looks over at Jantine. "And things may get stranger yet. While you two were conducting your investigation, I got a pair of distress calls." ~But we could've /delayed/ him,~ Scheur whispers in reply. ~And then, maybe whoever took his arm, gave him the wound that killed him, would've been gone off-planet.~ A shiver and she swallows hard, not bothering to brush away the tears that have started to flow. ~From whom?~ Whether Jan heard about the calls or not, he doesn't seem to care "I'll fuck them up just like they did to her uncle, and then I'll shoot their bodies up even /more/ so no one can tell who the fuck they were" the man continues pacing. "...We *did* delay him, Scheur," Ruin reminds her gently. "We held off on that a long time. He wasn't going to wait much longer - it was reaching a point where he'd have endangered crew to get going." He smiles slightly. "Speaking of...the distress calls. Rath's back - Raisa pushed him too hard, he called me for a quick lift out. The other..." he sighs, and taps the little star-pupiled eye on Scheur's robe. "I was called on to pay a debt. And it may well get out of hand very quickly - don't be surprised if we have to go to the Perseverance system soon." He eyes Jan warily. "...You know, I'm thinking maybe vacationing on TK isn't good for you," he says. "Go to the cockpit and do flight sims until you calm down, Jan." Turning back to Scheur, he nudges her toward the idea of maybe lying down and cuddling a pillow or the cat. "We'll talk after you've rested," he says. "Swap stories. Decide what to do. But I think for now sleep's probably as good as any of Iast's medicines." Volouscheur shivers again, nodding at Ruin, ~'Kay.~ She lies down carefully, hugging her pillow tightly and not seeming bothered by the fact that it leaves her with nothing but the mattress to rest her head on. "What the fuck Ruin" Jan says, but he obeys, walking off towards the cockpit, still fuming. Ruin snags another pillow for Scheur to lie on, and all but tucks her in. "...And tomorrow will come, and we still have to find something to do with our lives," he says quietly, and then scoops the sleeping Jackie off of Leodhais' chest to pass over to Scheur. "...Purring cats help a lot of things," he says. Volouscheur cuddles Jackie, letting the tears fall. ~How can we get Jan to not kill people? I...there's been enough bloodshed over this. I don't want any more - /he/ wouldn't want any more.~ A shiver, ~I /failed/ him, Ruin - I promised I'd come find him...come help him. And I didn't. Not in time. I /failed/.~ A swallow, ~..and someone named Ailith Logres said to tell Leodh she's here.~ "...Even Watchers can't save everybody," says Ruin quietly. "Some days...we can't save anyone. Solace was my captain, with Brandon. And I didn't even know she was on New Luna when she killed herself. And Tasya...I heard her beg, and I was too far away to help her." He pats Scheur's hair, lightly petting. "I let the failures burn in me. Remind me that I am limited. Keep me pushing to save who I can, when I can. We'll find a solution for Jan, but not right now. Focus just on Jackie. Listen to her purr. Trust me - all the problems will still be there in the morning." Volouscheur just nods quietly, tears continuing to fall. The only sound from her is the faint sound of sniffles, Scheur cuddling up to Jackie. Ruin pats her shoulder, and - quietly, awkwardly, because words really aren't his friend for the important things - he makes his way out. ---- Return to the year 3006. Category:Classic OtherSpace Logs Category:Classic Underworld logs